1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A proprietary drive system for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices is known. Such electromechanical surgical devices can include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and replaceable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use, in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Electromechanical surgical devices can be relatively expensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate. There is a desire by manufacturers and end users to develop electromechanical surgical devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate.
Accordingly, a need exists for electromechanical surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems that are relatively economical to develop and manufacture, to store and ship, as well as economical and convenient to purchase and use from the end user's perspective.
An additional need exists for the electromechanical surgical apparatus to incorporate a connection assembly that reduces the number of drive cables required to drive multiple features of the apparatus. There is also an interest in reducing the number of drive cables that extend through an articulating neck assembly.